


You?!?

by MoonGoddessLee92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: Kagome received an odd demonic fluff from her aunt that one of her uncles found in an old antique shop... unknown to her it belonged to her boss and friend Sesshomaru. It's kind of sensitive... to say the least. He's been looking for it for a long time... poor Kagome doesn't know what's about to hit her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. What is this thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning Sess is OOC, future au (demons do walk around and stuff without glamours), implied work/friendship already in existence between them kinda sorta… 
> 
> Inspired by a prompt dropped by Mythicamagic - Random fic idea: Mokomoko is on sale at an auction or found in an antique shop. Several others have joined in on this prompt!
> 
> Enjoy!

Kagome smiled to herself as she sat at home on her plush blue and gold polka dot couch. Biting her lip she sunk into the sofa and closed her ocean eyes and she thought of her "predicament". 

It was funny how one single man, well better yet demon, that could completely and wholly capture her imagination and will. He never even did anything other than existing and say hello to her once. After that, it was simple enough for her to become intrigued by him. 

Moving her left arm behind her head to use as a pillow she wrapped a few strands of hair around her right pointer finger and twirled her hair around absentmindedly. 

He was utterly gorgeous, ethereal, mystical, otherworldly, untouchable.. her list could just keep going on. Sighing, she opened her eyes and stared out her living room windows. Watching as everything just went on by without a second thought. 

Kagome pondered what was going through every person's mind that walked by down on the sidewalk. Whether they were going to work, going home, what they had for lunch. Thinking to herself she panicked a little, 'Did I forget to eat lunch again...' 

"Ugh..." grumbling irritably, she looked over at her coffee table and noticed she had indeed had lunch.

There was still some leftover onigiri in her bowl on the table. Laying her head back down and staring at the ceiling she pouted. Letting her thoughts wander again she went back to her latest crush.

He had her so ensnared, enthralled, and bewitched she was surprised she didn't kiss the ground he walked out. Her nose scrunched up at the thought and she gagged. 'Yeah, I don't want to be kissing any surface that has had thousands of feet on it.'

Giggling at herself she closed her eyes again and started imagining him. His silky to die for silver hair, cold guarded gorgeous amber eyes, his to die for adonis body... god she wished she could just touch it. 

Though what had her like him, to begin with, was his sense of dry humor and his expressive eyes. He hardly ever showed emotion through his face but god those eyes, she could happily fall to heaven or hell if she could watch the emotions that flashed through them.

She frowned and opened her eyes as her cat Buyo jumped up onto her stomach. Kagome started petting him as he settled on her stomach curling up. She huffed staring down at her cat.

"I may love the stuck up asshole, but he's way too far out of my league. I'd never have a chance with him and I doubt he'd want a common wallflower like me." She said softly as Buyo opened one eye to look at her and mewed at her quietly. 

Kagome grinned at her cat and hugged him closer. "That's why I got you, my handsome boy. You're the only man I'll ever need." Buyo stared at her like she had grown a second head and chuffed before just taking her affection as always and fell asleep on her.

She laughed lightly as she felt the cat fall asleep and then just watched out the window losing track of time. Hours went by with her just sucked into her thoughts. 'He's gorgeous, talented, a smartass, and so much more... though like I said earlier he's out of my league. Not only that but he's my boss and a good friend. So that's a big NO there.' 

Suddenly she heard her phone go off and reaching over to the table while trying to not wake Buyo up she answered her phone. "Hello?" She said, uncertain as to who was calling since she didn't look at her screen.

"Ms. Higurashi, I was calling to double-check that you emailed me my schedule and documents for the next two weeks while you're away on vacation." The deep, smooth, sinful voice of her bosses came through the other line.

Gulping Kagome shook her head and blinked before refocusing a moment later. "Ah, y..yes... Mr. Tashio. I sent everything over earlier before leaving the office this morning. I even have backups saved on my laptop here at home and sent them to Ms.Agatsumi as well, so she has copies there at the office for you." Kagome said, trying not to sound too breathless.

Even just hearing his voice did her in within seconds. She heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone and she became mush. 'That voice of his will one day be the death of me.'

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi I appreciate your help immensely. I hope you enjoy your vacation and we will see you back in the office soon." He said while still chuckling and she sighed wistfully as the line cut off. 

"Man... why do I have to like him so much. Why couldn't it have been another guy... not my almost perfect boss. Hopefully, Sango doesn’t mind Sesshomaru too much these next couple weeks. He can be a handful when he’s irritable." Grumbling she sat up as Buyo stood up and stretched out and jumped off of her. Looking around her house she huffed. 

There was nothing to do here besides relax. She had cleaned the entire space earlier and now she had absolutely nothing to do. Looking at her phone it was now around three in the afternoon. 

Getting up she thought maybe going for a walk would be fun for a change of scenery. Grabbing her purse, jacket, keys, and shoving her feet into her shoes she waved at Buyo as she left. Locking the door behind her she smiled and took in a deep breath of fresh air. 

She walked down the flights of stairs and away from her apartment complex walking into downtown Tokyo. She window-shopped for a little while and then made her way down onto the subway to catch a train. Kagome took her phone out after boarding and messaged her mom to see if they were all home. 

A few minutes passed before she heard her phone beep and checking it she sighed when her mom said they were all out visiting her aunt and uncle out in Hanno. Popping her lips she thought about whether she wanted to switch lines at the next stop to try and catch the Seibu Shinjuku Line. 

It'd take her almost completely there and she could walk the rest of the way from the second to last stop. Grinning she messaged her mom and got a reply back shortly after saying they were excited to see her soon.

After hurrying out and switching trains she settled into her seat and watched as slowly the big city buildings changed into small houses, buildings, and farmland. She thought wistfully of the lovely flower fields on her aunt and uncle's property. It was like you were stepping back into history. The sites and smells could leave you hypnotized as you left every time. 

Giggling at herself Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that the train had stopped at a station and it was her stop. Quickly grabbing up her bag she ran out of the train just as the doors started to shut barely making it out. 

"Phew, that was close... I need to not go off into la-la land so much." Shaking her head she started to walk down the roads leisurely, waving at people as she passed them and smiled when she saw her aunt's house just down the road. 

Looking around she grinned widely seeing her favorite little shop and went inside to look around. They always had little odds and ends every time she came in and it didn't matter if it was human or demon made. They had just about everything you could imagine. 

Kagome waved to the little old couple that owned the shop and just looked around for a few minutes. After grabbing a couple of knick-knacks she went up to the counter to pay for them. She talked with them for a few moments and told them she would see them the next time she visited.

Putting her purchases in her bag she slung it over her shoulder and ran the rest of the way to her aunt's house. Knocking on the door she opened it shortly after and laughed as she saw her cousins get up and rush towards her. Quickly she tugged her bag off and set it aside before being tackled to the floor. 

They all ended up laughing and a tickle fight ensued, eventually even drawing in the adults. After a while, all of them red-faced and slightly out of breath, everyone settled down at the table and talked while eating supper. 

Hours later after the sun had already set, Kagome had her little brother Souta asleep against her shoulder. Keeping one arm under him she reached around and hugged her aunt, uncle, and cousins. Walking out to her mom's car she put Souta in the back and buckled him up. She was about to get in the car when her aunt hollered her name. 

Walking back up to the house Kagome had her left eyebrow raised in question as her aunt came back to the door with a big fluffy looking package. 

"Um, What exactly is that Aunt Kaida?" Kagome asked, looking at the squirming fluff in slight fear.

Her aunt swatted her arm and held out the thing to Kagome and grudgingly she took it from her aunt. "I believe this belongs to that handsome demon of yours. Your Uncle Mako found this over in Sapporo. He was looking for antique furniture to restore and found that poor thing just collecting dust on a shelf in an old antique shop." 

Kagome's eyes went wide and she couldn't help but look at the wriggling mass. Somewhat hesitant, she touched the fluff and started petting it. Her aunt giggled at her as she turned back to go inside. "He thought it looked just like the fluffy thing your demon used to wear long ago in some painting he had seen sometime or another. If it's not his well then at least you now have another "pet" to have at home." Her aunt muttered as she waved at them and closed the door.

Kagome was perplexed at what to do and just stood there blinking for a few minutes. She didn't notice as the "fluff" slowly circled its way around to settle part of itself on her shoulders and the rest twisted to rest around her left leg. 

Jumping as she felt it wiggle against her neck a little she walked to her mom's car. Getting it she was a little twitchy as she felt the pelt move so that she didn't sit on it. She waited for it to stop moving as it wrapped around her stomach and stopped. 

Her mom only smiled softly and started the car and headed back to Tokyo. Kagome sighed sadly watching the stars as slowly they started to fade the closer they got back to all the bright lights of the city. 

Closing her eyes briefly Kagome didn't think she passed out until she felt her mom shaking her awake. Grumbling Kagome got out of the car and went to the back door and picked Souta up. Carrying him up the shrine stairs slowly so she didn't trip in her half-asleep state was a bit of a juggle. 

Her mom laughs at her as she barely made it up the stairs up to the bedrooms. Putting her brother in bed she stepped aside as her mom came in and covered him up. She told her mom goodnight and made her way to her old childhood room. 

Opening the door she cringed a little as she took it to the room. She had been halfway between redecorating her room when she moved out almost three years ago now. The majority of her old room was in a cool green, blue, and silver color but, half of the walls were still a bright cotton candy pink. 

Rolling her eyes at her younger self she pulled the blankets back and was about to just plop down on the bed when she recalled the fluff. Looking down she watched as it unwound itself from around her and fell to the bed. 

Still somewhat apprehensive she slowly sank onto the bed. Shivering a little as the fluff moved around and once again settled behind her and wrapped one end of itself around her left thigh. 

Quirking a sleepy eyebrow at the thing she shook her head and thought maybe this all was just a dream. Perhaps she had just fallen asleep at home on the couch and her calm dream and started to take a turn to the weird. It wouldn't be a first for her.

She tossed and turned a little on the bed for a few minutes until an aura surrounded her. Instantly she quieted and fell into a blissful sleep. She didn't even notice the aura appear or disappear as it sunk back into the pelt. 

The next morning Kagome woke up and spluttered as she had fur stuck in her mouth. Sitting up she moved the pelt off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. 'Well this answers one question... yesterday was not a dream at all... now, what in the world do I do with this thing.' 

Thinking on it briefly she was about to take her phone out and just text her boss when her stomach growled. Shrugging she figured it could wait till she could eat something and go home to at least change her clothes. No sense in looking frumpy if she had to drop the thing off to him. 

She went to stand up and then squeaked as she was dragged back down onto the bed. Looking down she watched as the damned thing wrapped around her midsection. It looked like it was trembling and Kagome swore she could feel emotions coming off the thing. 

It felt like it was aggravated for almost being left behind. Huffing Kagome got up again and sighed as the irritable thing wrapped itself around her snuggly.

Going downstairs she heard her mom in the kitchen and her stomach growled again as she smelled the food. Walking in and resting against the doorframe she laughed lightly seeing her mom covered in flour. There were a ton of pastries and other baked goods all over the counters and tables. 

Walking over she picked up a blueberry-raspberry tart and started eating it. Her mom just shook her head at her, "Would you like to help me once you're done eating?" Her eyes widened as she was mid-bite and about to close her eyes. The pasty was heaven to her taste buds. 

Blinking sheepishly, Kagome nodded at her mom and finished the tart as her mother made her way around the kitchen laughing. They ended up spending the whole morning and afternoon baking and cooking. By the time Kagome left to head home, she was covered in flour from head to toe. 

Thankfully her place was a short fifteen-minute train ride from her mom's home. After being stared at for the entire ride she was fidgeting and gladly ran off the train and got home in record time. Her tag along fluff is still tightly wrapped around her.

Dropping her belongings on the coffee table she patted the pelt and sighed. 'I can't believe I'm about to talk to this thing..' Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment she sighed nodding her head and got along with it. 

'At least no one can call me insane for talking to it since I'm home alone...' Grabbing one end of the pelt she started unwinding it from around her shoulders. "Alright now mr.fluff thing, I'm not sure exactly what you are but I need to get cleaned up and changed and I'd rather not have you wrapped around me while I'm getting cleaned up."

She felt the thing wriggle around her for a minute and then it just sort of fell to the floor and stayed there. Raising both of her eyebrows she bent down and picked it up and sat it on the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Buyo woke up, stretched, mewed at her, then froze. 

He was staring at the fluff in confusion but that quickly turned into anger and he arched his back and hissed at the thing. Even more surprising Kagome watched as the fluff lifted up as if it had a head and hissed back at the cat. 

Not sure what to make of it Kagome walked over to Buyo and picked him up. She'd rather not leave the cat out in the living room while she showered. It wouldn't do to come back out and find the cat in pieces scattered around the room. 

Going into her room she shut the door and put Buyo on her bed. He kept his back arched though and constantly stared at the bedroom door. Shaking her head exasperated she took her clothes off and hopped in the shower. 

Not wanting to take too long she quickly finished, dried off and put some fresh clothes on. Opening her bedroom door she yelped as the damned thing jumped at her and wrapped itself around her again.

Facepalming she sighed and went to grab her phone. She still had to call her boss and ask him if he knew anything about this damned thing. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too busy. 

She opened her phone and dialed his number and waited while it rang. Kagome hoped she could get this all settled and just go back to relaxing. Her vacation had been odd so far already. 

As her boss answered his phone she could hear him panting and swearing in the background. It sounded like he had accidentally answered, sounding like he was having sex with someone. The panting just kept getting louder until she heard him growl and the phone dropped on the floor. 

She heard him walk around and pick the phone up. "Fuck.. what in the hell is happening... Ms. Hig... Kagome is everything ok?" He said sounding winded and out of his mind. 

Kagome stared wide-eyed at her phone and came out of her daze a few minutes later when he said her name again. "S..sorry yes everything is ok on my end. But Sess, are you ok? You sound like someone knocked all the air out of your lungs?" 

He laughed breathily in the background and she could hear him shaking his head as his hair hit the phone. "I'm not entirely sure what happened but I've been a bit off since yesterday night. I'm sure it'll pass. Now, why did you call?" He said, sounding a bit more in control of himself. 

Kagome giggled, "Well actually I've had a bit of a weird night myself. My aunt gave me this thing that one of my uncles found in Sapporo in some old antique shop. It's rather odd and of the demonic sort. So I thought you might be able to help me figure out who it belongs to. I'd appreciate your help." She said as she leaned against the doorway of her kitchen. 

"Well, I can certainly take a look at it. Do you want to bring it to the office?" Sesshomaru said as he twitched as another wave of heat swept through him. Unknown to him the very thing affecting him was wrapped around Kagome. 

Kagome started petting the pelt again and sighed as she moved the phone from one ear to the other. "I would but this thing has made itself at home wrapped all the way around me. I look like a walking fluff ball." She heard him hiss and then laugh on the other end. 

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes as he felt another wave of want roll through him. Scrunching his face up he shook himself and steeled his nerves. 

Someone had his mokomoko again and they either knew what it did and intended to keep torturing him. Bringing him to the brink of release but then stopping just before. By now he was in so much pain from being denied release it wasn't funny. Or they didn’t know and had found it among pieces of an old relative's belongings. Either way, he wasn’t very happy right now.

Grunting he brought his phone back up to his ear, "I'll swing by your place then Kagome." Hearing her hum in agreement he hung up and gathered his keys. Shaking himself he centered himself as he felt everything settle within him. Sighing tiredly he ran his hand over his face and left his office. 

Waiting as the elevator went down to the car garage he leaned against the wall as another wave of pleasure hit him. Damned, it all, as soon as he was done helping Kagome he would then search out his torturer and take back his mokomoko. He'd had enough of people using it against him for the last three hundred years off and on. 

At that very moment, both of them hoped that their day would end on a good note and not be so odd. Unbeknownst to both of them, it was about to get even odder.


	2. All because of the fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are definitely welcomed! I hope you enjoyed this short story! 
> 
> Later til the next time I post!  
> ~Lee

Kagome was still standing against the doorway to her kitchen staring down at her phone. 'He's coming here.... to my place... SHIT!' Dropping her phone on the kitchen counter Kagome began making a mental list of things that needed to be picked up. 

As she went into the living room to straighten up Kagome scrunched her face up in annoyance as she could do no more than waddle. 'This damn thing needs to come back off if I'm going to do any form of cleaning before he shows up.'

Grumbling she unwrapped it from around herself and sat it on the couch again. Smiling when the fluff didn't jump back at her she quickly went through each room and picked up. Not that she needed to do much. 

As twenty minutes went by slowly she picked up everything that she could. Now that she was left with nothing to do but wait she went to the kitchen and grabbed a water.

Sighing she took a couple of sips of her water and leaned against the countertop. "I wonder if Sess will be able to tell me what the damned thing is. Maybe he'll know who it belongs to and take it back to them." Stretching her arms over her head she tilted her head to the side and stared at the fluff.

Both her eyebrows raised up high when she spotted the thing poking over the back of her couch as if it was looking at her. "Whatever you are, you are really starting to creep me out." It seemed to stare at her for a moment before it started to sort of slithering its way over the back of the couch. 

Kagome's eyes widened when it came towards her in the kitchen. Backing up she started to panic a little. She bumped into the fridge and stood there since she didn't have any more room to move. 

The pelt stopped in front of her for a second and then started to wind its way back up on her left leg. Gulping she held her skirt down as it wove its way around her and squeaked a little as it settled around her waist. 

Part of it was still on the floor and she moved away from the fridge trying not to step on it. Taking a deep breath she jumped as it wrapped the rest of itself around her right leg. 

Kagome was just about at her wit's end when her doorbell went off. "It's about time..." Hurrying over to the door she unlocked it. "Come on in Sess." She backed away from the door as it started to open slowly. Kagome turned around and headed towards her couch to sit down. 'This thing might be fluffy but it sure isn't light.'

Just as she was about to sit down she heard a soft gasping sound. Looking back over her shoulder she was slightly shocked to see Sesshomaru just standing there slack-jawed. His eyes were wide in shock and she didn't know what was wrong.

Turning to the side to better look at him she huffed as she swatted at the fluff as it tried to tickle her side. "Sess what's wrong? If there's something you want to tell me about this thing... come in and close the door."

Sesshomaru blinked a few times and went on autopilot as he walked into her apartment, closed her door and locked it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There right in front of him was his mokomoko wrapped around Kagome.

He was still just standing there slack-jawed as he was thinking just one thing to himself internally. 'HOW?!?' Shaking his head he closed his mouth and looked her over as she stared at him. 

Kagome couldn't tell what he was thinking from his facial expressions. Briefly watching his eyes she wanted to laugh as just about every emotion passed across his eyes. When she saw audacity pass over his face she couldn't help but laugh.

Sesshomaru was shocked out of his thoughts as he heard Kagome start giggling. His eyebrow started to twitch as he clenched his hands into fists. 

Kagome was slightly scared when his eyes started turning pink and he growled. 'What did I do now... wait maybe... is this thing his? no way... but if that's the case..' Her eyes went wide and she reached down and practically yanked the fluffy pelt off of her. 

She didn't notice Sesshomaru fall to his knees nor the moan that escaped his throat as she touched the fluff. He sat there on the floor panting in pain staring at her. He wanted to chuckle as he watched her look up and held the damned thing out towards him. 

Kagome was gobsmacked, she had never seen him kneeling on the floor for anything before. Squeezing the fluff a little out of nervousness she jumped as he pressed his forehead to the floor and groaned. When he next looked up his eyes were almost completely red. 

Kagome was captivated as he stared at her and watched as lust, pain, and sorrow filtered across his face. Frowning she went to step forward and stopped as he growled again. "Don't come any closer, just leave mokomoko on your chair and run to your room. You'll be safer there." His voice came out sounding like silk running over her body. 

She shivered, dropping the pelt on the oversized chair next to her and started back away. 'Why would I be safer in my room... unless he's.. oh gosh...' She blushed as he sat up on his knees and saw the huge bulge straining against his black dress pants. 

'Yup, I should not have kept touching that pelt. I'm the reason he is in his current state. God, what kind of friend am I..' Pinching her nose she sighed and nodded her head as she determined she wasn't running away from him. 

Walking over to him she knelt down next to him on one knee and put a hand on his shoulder. He twitched somewhat and glared at her. "Woman, I told you to go to your room. I'm in no state to keep you safe from myself right now." He blinked in surprise as she covered his mouth with her hand. 

"I think I'll be fine, Sess, I can handle myself. You, on the other hand, we need to get you calmed down before your beast takes over and someone gets hurt." Kagome stood up and grabbed his left hand and dragged him over to her couch. 

He stared at her dumbfounded at her as she guided him over and pushed him down onto her couch. She leaned in and patted his cheek as she grinned. "Stay here and I'll bring you water." Panting just a little he watched her as she left the room and disappeared into her little kitchen.

Closing his eyes he gulped and shook his head. 'Kami above please let me have enough restraint to not pin her to this couch. I know I want her but I can't have her... she's in love with Inuyasha..' Growling he ran his hand over his face. He startled as Kagome tapped his shoulder and held out a water to him. 

He watched her as she rested her weight on her right leg and crossed her arms. "So that thing is called mokomoko?" She quirked an eyebrow at him as they both saw the damn thing move off the chair and slink its way over to her and start climbing up her leg again.

He groaned as it touched her bare leg and felt heat starting to build up low in his belly again. Every time it touched her skin it caused him to get even more sexually frustrated. The damned thing was trying to make him lose control and just mate the miko. 

"Yes, that is its name. The pelt is a parasite demon, once they fully merge with a demon it will only obey the person it attaches itself to. The only other being it will usually seek out the demons mate." He sighed as he felt his pelt settle around her hips and was glad that it had stopped moving.

Kagome stared at him in wonder mesmerized as the color of his eyes shifted between red and his usual bright golden amber. "So how come I had your pelt and you didn't? Like I said over the phone my uncle found it all the way over in Sapporo at some antique shop." She was twiddling her thumbs as she watched him fight with himself for a moment. 

As she felt his mokomoko settle around her hips he calmed and looked at her again. His eyes now only having a slight pink tinge to them. "Someone stole it over three hundred years ago. It was used to torture me for many years off and on." 

'Well, I'm surprised he never found it till now. I wonder why... It's not every day a daiyoukai lets their pelt out of their site. Clearly, as sensitive as his is, it's a wonder he hasn't keeled over from the very real case of blue balls he's had over the years.' She covered her mouth as she started laughing at that thought. 'Must be why he's always so pensive... god and Inuyasha always said it was because he had a stick shoved up his ass.' 

After that, she lost it and fell to the floor laughing so hard her sides were bound to start hurting at any moment. He couldn't believe her, she was literally laughing at him. He started to smile as he saw tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

He chuckled, still watching her and finished off the water she had given him. When he looked back down at her she was still on the floor but had stopped laughing. Kagome was studying his face wondering what his markings would feel like for the hundredth time. She wanted to reach out and trace them and see if they felt rough or soft. 

'God if only I could...snap out of it! He doesn't want you like that..' Sighing she ran her hands through her hair and arched her back stretching while she was still on the floor. She didn't notice the intense look that passed over his face nor the pained grunt before she looked back at him. "Well, I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you... It can't be that pleasant to be that sexually stimulated." She blushed bright red as she continued, "I know I wouldn't want to experience that over that long of a period." Kagome stared up at her ceiling and didn't notice as his breath hitched. 

Mokomoko was still wrapped around her hips and it was working its way back down her legs. Sesshomaru could feel its intent to do more than wrap around her legs. Right before he could move into action though she slapped the poor thing and he watched in amazement as it whimpered... whimpered at her. 

He felt the aftershock of her slap hit him in a wave of pleasure and he lost it. One moment he was on the couch and the next he was hovering over and had pinned her hips down with his. She blushed a brilliant cherry red and gulped as she felt his erection through his pants. 

She looked into his bright red gaze and bit her lip as she just realized what she'd done. "Sorry Sess.." He growled at her and leaned down pushing his face into her hair and nuzzling his nose against her shoulder. 

She whimpered as he started to leave soft nips and kisses along her neck and collarbone. Slowly he made his way back up to her ear and started to suck at a particularly sensitive spot just behind it.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him up a little. "Sess, come on. Ahhh... no... god, why does that have to feel so amazing..ugh.." She started panting as he started nipping and sucking on her neck harder. He was not budging at all so lost in his lust-driven mind. 

Kagome shivered as she felt heat settle low in her belly. Closing her eyes she concentrated on bringing her powers to rest just below her skin. She could feel it sparking against his youki as it began to spread around them.  
When she touched his cheek she sighed when he finally gasped and his eyes cleared up just a little. "Kagome I.." He laid his forehead against hers panting and slammed his fist against the floor slightly above her head. 

'It seems the kami will forever be playing with me. Even now... I imagine father would be laughing his ass off if he saw me now.' He opened his eyes and his face softened as he saw the concern written all over Kagome's face. 

'She will forever be too forgiving and caring for her own good. If only she didn't love the welp...' He swallowed trying to wet his dry throat and chuckled. "I'm sorry Kagome." How he wanted to just grab her and kiss her senseless. To feel her luscious lips against his finally. Just to pin her down harder right now and take her breath away for hours.

Startled when he felt her poke his nose he went cross-eyed for a moment. She giggled as he growled at her and laid more of his weight against her. Effectively pinning her and making it unlikely for her to get away from him now. "Oh don't growl at me, you big oaf." He narrowed his eyes at her and smirked. "That wasn't very nice of you Kagome."

'Is he flirting with me...' Rolling her eyes at him Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh did I wound the big puppy's ego? Are you going to punish me?" She asked sarcastically and blushed knowing she was baiting him.

His eyes darkened and he chuckled huskily. "Hn." He rolled his hips against hers, making her blush darken and felt her shiver. Kagome started to squirm as he began nipping her neck again gingerly. He felt the chills as they raced through her body. 

Moving just a little he rested himself even more between her legs and rolled his hips against hers again, this time feeling the heat escaping from her womanhood. 

Kagome groaned softly as he began to grind his throbbing erection against her. She felt him shudder as he continued hoping he'd move just a bit more and she'd gain some relief from the building tension inside her. 

'God he really is huge...' There wasn't much separating them other than his dress pants and her panties. Sesshomaru groaned and took her lips into a hungry kiss, growling as she licked his bottom lip trying to get entrance into his mouth.

She grunted as he started to buck his hips into her heat, making both their breaths hitch. Kagome felt as his right hand started to explore her clothed body and hissed as he groped her chest. He ravaged her mouth and they both groaned and they tried to dominate one another. 

Panting they break away from each other's lips and take in deep breaths. Kagome opened her eyes and tried to shake the fuzziness from her mind. Sesshomaru watched her and smirked as she was not much else but a puddle of goo at the moment. 

Leaning down and placing his nose in the crook of her neck he inhaled her enticing scent. Groaning he started to buck his hips slowly against hers again. 'I could get drunk off of her scent alone.' Sighing, he lifted himself just slightly and stared down at her lovingly. 'If only...'

"Sess, not that I don't mind that type of punishment but why? Inuyasha said you have a girlfriend..." Kagome asked, still breathless and moaned as he kept grinding his hips into hers. 

He growled as his brother's name left her lips and ground his hips just a bit harder into hers. "I have no girlfriend Kagome, I haven't been with anyone in a very long time." Sighing, she placed her hands on his sides and he stopped moving. "I'm not sure why he'd tell me you did but I'd have liked to know from you directly. I've been friends with Inu longer but I'm closer to you." 

His gaze locked with hers and he melted just a little more as he saw the warmth in her eyes. "I won't lie to you Kagome and I won't apologize for getting carried away. If you don't wish to tell Inuyasha of this or you do it's up to you." He watched as confusion took over her face and she scrunched her nose up at him. 

"Why would I want to tell Inuyasha about this? I doubt he'd want to hear about his best friend and brother dry humping each other." He froze at her words and stared at her in shock. "I thought that you two were.." She shushed him by giving him a quick peck. "I've never been with Inu, he's had a girlfriend for years now. You've met Emi multiple times."

He seemed to zone out for a moment before he shook himself and started asking her questions. "So you're not with him." She shook her head no smiling. "You liked it when I was "punishing" you?" She giggled and leaned up and kissed one of his cheek stripes. He shuddered and bucked against her, making her groan. 

He was about to keep asking her questions when he heard her huff and jumped when her arms wrapped around his neck. "Sess I think we have both been pretty big idiots for the last few years." He held his breath as she cocked her head to the side in thought.

The corner of his lips twitched as the thought of her looking like a puppy came to mind. He closed his eyes as she cupped his cheek and caused her to giggle as he nuzzled against it. 

"You Inus really are clueless at times, but then again I think I've been pretty clueless myself big guy." She smiled as she leaned her head up close to his. "The person that holds my heart has been just as stubborn as me. It's just a bonus that he's just about fucking me right now." Kagome grinned as she hooked her legs around his hips and brought him closer. 

His eyes widened when he finally took in her words and hissed as he felt her move against him. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her on the lips sweetly. "I love you too Kagome." His heart fluttered as she beamed up at him and started laughing. 

"As much as I've liked being pinned to the floor Sess, I think we should probably move to the couch or bedroom," Kagome muttered as she happily played with his hair. He chuckled at her and asked her sarcastically, "Why is that?"

"Well, I'd really love it if I didn't get fucked into the floor. You Inus can get a bit overzealous at times I've heard." She raised an eyebrow at him as he growled. Sesshomaru quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and smirked as she squeaked as they were suddenly off the floor. 

She tightened her legs around his hips and grabbed for his neck. Chuckling he carried her to her room and crawled to the middle of the bed before placing her down on it. Resting between her legs again he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

Keeping himself propped up on one arm he used his other hand to explore her body, teasing and toying with her. He wanted to take his time to taste and map every inch of her. To find all the little spots that would make her wild with want. 

Kagome whimpered into the kiss and started raking her fingernails against his scalp and down over his neck and shoulders. She felt him shiver as he pressed his hips into hers eliciting a moan from her lips. She whined as he broke their kiss and started nipping along the line of her jaw, kissing his way down the hollow of her neck.

His hands played across her back, massaging, and lightly squeezing her ass. Grunting he sat up momentarily as he grabbed the top of her skirt and dragged it and her panties down her legs tossing them away. Soon her shirt and matching lace bra were next to fly to the floor. 

Kagome giggled as she sat up on her arms and watched as he started stripping. He locked his eyes with hers and started to lift his shirt slowly over his head. Grinning as he saw her pouting before he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. His pants soon fell into the pile of clothes.

Leaning down he kissed her softly, one of his hands went up to grip her hair and the other wound under her to pull her tightly to him. The kiss became brutish as he fought to dominate her mouth. Wrestling control from her and devoured her hole. When Kagome broke away gasping, Sesshomaru looked down at her with eyes hazy with lust and love.

He ran his free hand spanning her waist, gripping her hip, his claws running lightly over her nipples, and stroking down her spine making her arch into him more.

Kagome whimpered breathlessly, trying desperately to say one last thing but her thoughts fell to the wayside scattering like cherry blossom petals. She moaned his name softly as he bit down on her ear, his tongue sweeping over it. A low moan escaped from her throat and he moved to nip and lick her other ear.

Sesshomaru worked his way down the valley between her breasts and continued going lower. Only pausing long enough to nip and suck on both of her nipples lightly. 

Finally, he settled between her thighs and kissed her stomach, hips, and the inner corner of her thighs. Kagome was a twitching mass of pent up need and groaned as she sat up enough to stare down at him. His silver hair splayed out over his back and her legs. 

She gasped as she caught his eyes, hooded and red right before he lowered his head and slowly swiped his tongue over her clit. Kagome moaned as her back bowed off the bed. Sesshomaru chuckled darkly and pinned Kagome's hips down, then began to devour her mercilessly. 

She moved her hands into his hair grabbing on and trying to push him down lower. Whimpering in need, it was too much, she hadn't felt anything like the lightning bolts of pleasure shooting through her. With every pass of his tongue, the nip of his fangs against her over-sensitized flesh it wrung another loud moan from her. 

The intensity was blinding, stealing all her breath making her head swim as she felt the pressure build. "Sess... please!" she begged, hoping he'd bring her to the brink soon. Growling he kept going, kept driving her up until her legs shook and sweat started to shine along her supple skin. 

She felt her body starting to lose control, feeling herself reaching her peak until he stopped. Holding perfectly still above her she hissed in aggravation at him and glared down at him. He grinned as he leaned back down and took a deep breath before teasingly blowing cool air across her, making her shiver. 

Sesshomaru waited until he heard her pulse start to slow, waiting for her to start relaxing. Before Kagome could fully relax he started laving her clit again, started driving her need higher again. 

Soon she was gasping once again, so very close already, so close. He stopped again. Growling loudly this time Kagome yanked on his hair and smiled as he groaned. She watched as a wicked smile spread across his face. 

Kagome fell back down onto the bed as he began to suck, lick, nip and tease her again. She didn't know how long he kept her on edge, denying her the release she wanted. All the pleasure and sensations were going on endlessly. 

Time ceased to exist, no present, future, past, nothing. Only them and the pleasure that he was tormenting her with. The thought that it was deserved for the sexual frustration and pain he went through because of the pelt passed through briefly. She begged him to do more, anything at all. For him to stop teasing her and let her reach completion. 

When Kagome was finally a moaning, quivering mass beneath him did Sesshomaru give in. Being careful of his claws he slid two fingers between her quivering lips. Moving his mouth back to her clit to laved, suck, and nip at it mercilessly. Until she felt that sweet pleasure before she reached the top and suddenly spilled over screaming his name as she orgasmed. 

He groaned as he moved down to start licking up her sweet nectar moaning as the sweet and salty taste hit his tongue. His licking intensified until he had her quivering again so quickly she went over the brink again moaning his name.

Panting she got her wits about her briefly long enough to look down at him as he was sitting up licking her lips. "Fuck Sess..." Laying back down she kept gasping for air as she felt him move his way up her body. 

Her hips lifted restlessly regardless of her two previous orgasms, her body wanted more. When his face was level with hers again she leaned up and kissed him longingly. 

Whispering against his lips she whimpered, "Please Sess..." He groaned hearing her pleading and hissed as he rolled his hips against hers. The tip of his cock brushing against her slick folds. Placing his hands on her hips, he rested his throbbing member against her. 

Slowly thrusting himself in inch by inch, his fangs biting into his lips as he held himself back. Knowing that will all his pent of sexual frustration from earlier he wouldn't last long. 

Kagome wasn't having any of it though. She moved her legs and wrapped them around his hips pulling him closer. They both groaned as he slipped a couple more inches in. Panting as his control was slowly slipping Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her lips hard. 

Feeling him let go finally, Kagome screamed, as he drove himself fully into her. She saw a flash of blinding colors as her eyes closed. She felt her entire self being consumed and welcomed it gladly. Feeling as if she might burst at the seams. 

Sesshomaru panted as he felt her tight walls flutter around him. He felt himself throbbing inside of her, a delightful burn searing them both as her body worked to stretch tightly around him. He pulled back from her for a moment taking in her beauty. Sweaty, flushed and panting she was still beautiful beyond compare to him. 

Kagome smiled shyly up at him as he watched her. His hair cascading around them falling to mix with her blue-black hair. With a simple kiss on her lips, he pulled out until just the tip of his head was inside and thrust forward. 

Fire licked along her body as she felt it start to wind so tightly she couldn't help but beg him to go faster. Sesshomaru pulled back again, then slammed into her tight sheath. And again, and again. Each withdrawal left them both shuddering. Each thrust back in again had her screaming in luxurious delight. 

They built up a rhythm together and soon he was taking her so hard and fast and perfectly she nearly sobbed. Her muscles were tense, her body coiled so tightly she thought she would snap in half any moment. Feeling as if she'd fly into a million tiny pieces.

She cried out his name before he drove forward again, sinking his teeth right between the valley of her throat and shoulder and she came. She felt his youki and her reiki suddenly explode around them. She watched as they flowed around each other combining until she couldn't tell the difference between them. The precipice that she had been balanced on all this time disappeared and she fell. Flying higher, higher, until she felt like she was floating on a cloud. 

She heard him scream her name as he reached his completion. His causing hers to reignite briefly, it was pain and ecstasy, pleasure beyond anything they had experienced before. 

Sesshomaru kept thrusting into her softly, trying to draw out both of their pleasure until she whimpered. Burying her face against his neck, feeling as if she couldn't take much more for now. Slowly he stopped but stayed inside of her, still wanting to feel that connection. Wrapping his arm around her he collapsed to the side bringing her to lay on top of him.

Kagome groaned as she felt his still hard length twitch inside of her. He nuzzled her head to the side so he could get to her throat. Licking his mark he smiled as she moaned in need. Chuckling he laid his head back down and looked at her flushed face.

Kagome remained pliant and boneless on top of him unable and unwilling to move off of him. "I love you, my goddess." He crooned to her softly wrapping his arms around her tighter. Kissing her forehead he closed his eyes as he felt her breathing starting to even out. "I love you too koi," she whispered as her lashes fluttered down and they both fell into an exhausted but peaceful sleep.

Sneakily the forgotten fluffy pelt slinked in through the open bedroom door. It paused momentarily as Kagome's cat Buyo came running into the room batting at it. It worked its way onto the bed with the new mates and wound its way around them, keeping the chill from their naked bodies.

Kagome woke the next morning groggy and could feel all the soreness in her muscles. Feeling herself being lifted a little she opened her eyes and watched sleepily as Sesshomaru was still asleep. Noticing Buyo at the end of the bed and the damned fluff wrapped around them she shook her head. Laughing quietly she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

'To think this all happened because of that damned fluff is going to make a hilarious story to tell.' She could feel Sesshomaru chuckle as he started to wake up. "Indeed it will be mate, now go back to sleep. You will need all the rest you can get. I'm nowhere near done with you yet." He whispered in her ear huskily. 

She shivered and felt herself falling back asleep. 'Boy what a handful I got myself into.' She thought and smiled as she heard his answering chuckle as she was swept back off into peaceful dreams.


End file.
